Elsword and Clear: Summer
by Awakened Hades
Summary: Does Elsword think of Clear as a comrade, or something more than that? Maybe some feelings haven't been expressed yet. BoyxBoy Cross-dressing and other stuff. Clear is the cover image for this story. One shot. Part of the Elsword and Clear Seasons set.


Yumi: Clear and Elsword! :3 I will right a story that focuses on each of the class pairings.

The first one will be LKxTE, then ISxWW, then RSxJG. Each chapter the image of the story will fit with what path Clear is. So for example, now the image is Time Emperor. Yes, Clear likes both boys and girls, so this is legit with his character.

Elsword: A yaoi with me?! Yumi what have you been taking!

Yumi: =w= too much sugar…

Classes: LK EM GA BM CEM IP

Here's the link to Clear wearing the royal maid dress! :3

art/Elsword-RPs-fan-service-Royal-maid-344017919

Clear Time Emperor P.O.V

"Clear! It's time to wake up!" I heard Rena's cheery voice from downstairs. I slowly got up, and stretched. 'Wow, it's really hot' I thought to myself. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and washed up. 'Hm… since it's really hot I don't want to wear my royal attire today.' I thought. I decided to wear something so my legs wouldn't get hot. I looked through my jores, my eyes seeing my royal maid attire.

Aha! Since it's a dress my legs won't get hot, and it's still fashionable! I thought my eyes gleaming with pride. I changed into the dress, but I wore red shorts underneath so it wouldn't be too revealing. Yes, I sometimes wear female ice burners, don't judge me. Suites me better too, how I talk and look like a girl and all. I skipped downstairs whistling happily.

Rena, Aisha, and Elsword had been eating breakfast. They looked up at me. Rena smiled widely and screamed: "Oh my gosh Clear, you look so kawai!" Aisha jumped up and tried to glomp me as I quickly dodged. "I just didn't want to get too hot…" I muttered blushing. Well, that was pretty useless because my face felt very warm right about now. Elsword had a huge nosebleed and ran to the bathroom holding his nose.

My face turned to a shade that would make a tomato feel pale. 'Does Elsword maybe… like me?' I wondered. When Elsword finally came back, he had to avoid looking at me. Rena and Aisha giggled as my eyebrows raised in confusion. Elsword happily gobbled his food, as I took small bites from my fork. "Hm, Elsword you've got some bacon on your cheek' I said turning towards him a brushing it off with my hand. His eyes grew wide as he turned to me, now his face was turning red!

I just realized how he had grown taller than me, about two or three inches more! Not that I was ever a tall person to begin with. "T-thanks Clear!" he sputtered before dashing upstairs. "Looks like someone has a crush on Clear!" Rena giggled as my eyes widened in disbelief. "No, Elsword thinks of me as a friend!" I replied. "Whatever you say!" Rena giggled again before following Aisha outside. 'What if he thinks of me more than as a friend?' I thought as my cheeks slightly turned red. 'No, he could never like a quiet person like me'. I said thought shaking my head.

It was the afternoon and I was doing the laundry, cooking, and doing the dishes. What can I say? I love doing house work. "Ugh… it's so hot!" Elsword complained trudging around with a news paper he was using to fan himself off with. I giggled slightly to myself. "Hm, guess I can take this of…" he muttered pulling on his red t-shirt. My face turned bright red as I sputtered "E-elsword!"

He turned to me smirking and continued to pull the shirt off. I looked down towards the ground avoiding his gaze. He towered over me still smiling. I tried not to admire him, as I sputtered "What are you doing?" "Clear you like me don't you?" he asked in my ear. I could feel his breath on my ears. "Maybe… Okay, yes, I do! There!" I said blushing. I braced myself for the rejection, but then I felt his hand… caressing my cheek?!

As my eyes opened in surprise, he tilted my chin up and smiled, "Clear, I like you too." We both started to lean in closer. Finally are lips met. Are tongues danced in each other's mouths, and I felt his lips curl as he smirked into the kiss. His hands reached my sides, and started tickling me! I giggled and his smirk changed into a goofy smile as we continued the session.

When we finally broke apart Elsword's face was heated. "Clear… just holding you and tasting you makes me want to stay here forever. Please never leave me, you're cute and kind and always looking out for us!" he said looking at me with longing eyes. I smiled back at him, as I replied, "Of course! Always and forever!"

Yumi: That was so much fun. I should do more one shots!

Elsword: O_O –Shuns Yumi-

Clear: -blushes-

Yumi: Aw, you guys are no fun! XD I made this rated teen because something shouldn't be rated higher because it's boyxboy.

Aisha: It was almost boyxgirl. Clear is so feminine! X3

Clear: Aw, shaddup! D':

Yumi: Don't deny it! :3


End file.
